Don't You Forget About Me
by catshapiro
Summary: Cat & Jade have been friends for years, despite Jade's dominating nature & Cat's lack of touch with reality. But, when the new girl Tori shows up & butts into their friendship, she becomes Jade's new best friend. Will Tori take over or will Cat stand up & fight for her friend back? What if Jade was never really Cat's friend at all? What if there was someone else who was all along?
1. The New Girl

Cat shot her eyes open as the loud beeping of her alarm clock awoke her from yet another nightmare. Seconds passed, and she soon realized that it had just been a dream. Still a little disturbed, Cat walked into her bathroom, where sunflower wallpaper covered the walls. Her red velvet hair was tangled and there were still tear stains on her cheeks and underneath her eyes. Cat examined them and quickly realized that she must have been crying in her sleep, which wasn't a surprise at all. _I'm such a cry baby_, she thought to herself. Cat continued on with her morning routine until she was interrupted by a text from her best friend, Jade.

"Meet me at my locker before school. I have an idea that we can do for the talent show!" the text read. The thought of performing in front of her Hollywood Arts classmates with Jade brought a huge smile to Cat's face. Cat eagerly rushed to her car where her mom had been waiting, her red pigtails bouncing in the air as she ran.

"You seem pretty happy," her mom said with a grin.

"Yeah, I need to get to school early to meet up with Jade so we can talk about the talent show!" Cat exclaimed. The thoughts of her bad dream had vanished by now.

Before she knew it, Cat was at school and was dashing off to Jade's locker when Andre stopped her. He was standing next to a tall, brunette girl who had flawless tan skin. She looked at Cat and smiled, her white teeth glistening in the autumn sun that was shining through the window. "I'm Tori," she said, "Tori Vega. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand to Cat.

Cat took Tori's hand, noticing how white her hand looked against Tori's beautiful skin. "I'm Cat! Are you new here?" she asked.

Tori was about to answer when Andre interrupted, "Yeah, this is Tori's first day at Hollywood Arts! And let me just say, she's got a killer voice!" Andre nudged Tori and she laughed.

"Oh, Andre! I do not," Tori said playfully.

"C'mon now, don't be modest!" Andre eyes gleamed at Tori. He looked at Cat and said, "Maybe you'll get to hear Tori sing at the talent show!"

"There's a talent show here? That sounds like so much fun!" Tori beamed. "Do you sing too, Cat?"

Cat cleared her thought before she spoke, "Yes, my friend Jade and I are going to do a duet. Have you met Jade?" She pointed to Jade who was standing next to her locker, wearing all black."

Tori glanced at Jade and then looked at Andre and then back to Cat with a confused look. "You mean that emo-looking girl with all the highlights in her hair?"

"She's not emo! She's my best friend." Cat protested with an edge of anger in her tone of voice. Cat was already starting to dislike Tori.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it like that, I promise," Tori insisted feeling guilty now. "She seems…friendly" A fake smiled appeared on Tori's face and Andre tried to keep himself from laughing.

Cat looked over at Jade who motioned for Cat to come to her locker. "I gotta go now. See you later, Andre! And uh, nice meeting you Tori…"

Jade smiled when Cat approached her locker. "Hey Cat," Jade said. She looked over at Tori and Andre, who were still chatting with each other. "Who's that chick with Andre?"

"Oh that's Tori Vega. She's new here.." Cat said, giving a quick glare at Tori to hint to Jade that she didn't like her.

Jade raised one eyebrow. "Tori Vega?"

Cat nodded. "Yeah…do you know her?"

"No…but that name sounds familiar…Vega…" Jade searched her thoughts of where she had heard this name before. "Trina Vega! She's Trina's sister!"

Cat's jaw dropped. "_Trina's_ sister…? She's doesn't seem anything like her."

Jade laughed. "Anyways, enough about this Tori chick. We're gonna be late for class. I'll tell you my idea for the talent show once we get to first period. Okay?"

"Okay!" Cat agreed.

As the girls walked to their class, Cat noticed Tori staring at Jade. Cat and Tori's eyes met, and Tori quickly looked away. _There's something fishy about this Tori girl_, Cat thought. _And I'm not gonna let her treat my friend like that._

***I PROMISE this gets **_**way**_** better. I just had to find a way to start the story!***


	2. Flaskbacks & Interruptions

**Cat's POV**

We walked into Sikowitz's classroom and Jade took a seat next to her two-year boyfriend, Beck Oliver. I sat next to them, somewhat feeling like a third wheel, as usual. Especially when I had to turn away when they started kissing. I wonder what it's like to kiss someone you really love.

I could feel Robbie Shapiro's eyes on me as I shifted in my chair, trying to get comfortable. I started to have a flashback of when we were in 6th grade and Robbie asked me to be his girlfriend, but Jade insisted that he was a loser so I rejected him.

I fell into deep thought, remembering that day.  
>_<p>

"Hey Cat, could you come here for a sec?" Robbie had asked. I could feel his chocolate brown eyes staring at me.

I turned around and walked toward him. My heart started to beat a little faster. _Could this be it?_ I had thought to myself. We were in gym, and I remember wearing a pink Hello Kitty shirt with my favorite yellow gym shorts. I pulled at my clothing, not knowing what to do with my hands. This has always been a nervous habit of mine.

"There's something I've been wanting to ask you for a while…" Robbie straightened his glasses and took a deep breath. "Um..I've liked you for a really long time and-"

All of the sudden I felt someone grab my arm and pull me away from Robbie. It was Jade.

"Uh I need to borrow you for a minute," she said. Jade smirked at Robbie. "We'll be right back."

I didn't see Robbie's facial expression but I'm pretty sure he was disappointed.

"What was that for?" I snapped once we were out of Robbie's ear shot. I bit my lip after saying that. I'd always been afraid of getting too upset or angry at Jade because I didn't want to lose her as a friend. She was the only best friend I had at the time.

Jade rolled her eyes. "That freak was about to ask you out, Cat! And I'm here to make sure it doesn't happen."

"_Why_? I like Robbie and you know that." I protested.

"Yeah, but just look at him! He's so dorky! Why can't you be friends _only_? Just look at him!" Jade gestured toward Robbie with an annoyed look on her face.

Robbie awkwardly stood there, looking around the gym to see where we went. He looked a bit uncomfortable with all the basketballs flying in the air around him. _I can't break his heart. I like him back._ I had thought to myself. _But maybe Jade's right…I don't want to disappoint her._

My flashback was interrupted by someone's light touch on my shoulder. I jumped - the sudden interruption startled me since I was in such deep thought. I guess I had been zoned out for a while, because when I turned around I saw Robbie's warm eyes and he said, "Cat…are you okay?"

Why does he always care about me? I've rejected him every time he has tried to ask me the question again. I started to go into another daydream. -_ Cat….will you be my girlfriend?_ - The question haunted me. - _….I don't like you like that, Robbie. - _I remember saying. 6th grade seemed like such a long time ago. And that was the only time I ever let him ask me. I've always wanted to please Jade. I've always done what _she_ wanted. I could've said yes when he asked me that day. I could've been happy. I could-

"Cat?" A voice said, "Did you hear me?" Robbie's concerned face filled my vision.

I blushed – a little embarrassed that I had just drifted off again when he was trying to talk to me. "Yeah, I'm fine." I lied through my teeth.

Our somewhat of a conversation was interrupted when the door opened. "Uh, is this Mr. Sikowitz's class?" a girl's voice said. I couldn't see who it was yet.

"Why yes, yes it is," said Sikowitz, smiling.

"Sorry, I'm late…I had a little trouble finding the classroom." She walked in, handing Sikowitz a piece of paper with her schedule on it.

"Ah, Miss Vega! Welcome to Hollywood Arts! Take a seat anywhere."

And that's when it all hit me. The girl was Tori Vega. Andre was with her.

Tori Vega.

_Tori Vega._

I felt my cheeks turn red and my whole body filled with anger. My hands started to shake.

I have a class with Tori.

I have a class with that girl who called my best friend emo.

_Shit._


End file.
